


I want you to make it last

by Evecore



Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evecore/pseuds/Evecore
Summary: Hyunjin wanted to experience something new and Jeongin wasn't one to say no.Or: Hyunjin made Jeongin drink more than one glass of water in order for him to watch him pee and maybe even a bit more.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053812
Kudos: 74





	I want you to make it last

After the refreshing shower, Jeongin got dressed and made his way to the second bathroom. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel while walking to the end of the hallway.

"Oh, there you are." Hyunjin said when the door opened.

The older cleared his throat awkwardly before signing Jeongin to close the door behind him. The younger then leaned on the wall in front of Hyunjin.

"Please don't look at me like that." Hyunjin avoided eye contact while Jeongin stared at him, a look of question in his eyes. 

"Why did you call me? To say sorry for the arguement we had?" Jeongin chuckled. "About time."

"Oh, uh-" Hyunjin nearly choked. "Yeah, that too but..."

Jeongin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"What you and Seungmin were doing in your room... I mean, I saw, but uhh..."

Jeongin wasn't sure what Hyunjin tried to refer to. He was worried to death that he would be scolded any minute, maybe even called disgusting for what he did. In the end, it turned out to be something else and Jeongin wasn't sure if it was better or worse. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath. "Can you please pee in front of me. L-like don't get me wrong, I just want to... experiment? Because I am not sure if I'm actually into that or not?" 

Jeongins eyes grew wide. Even if he wasn't sure of his feelings, what was sure was that he was not expecting those words from Hyunjin's mouth. Shock was then immediately switched for amusement. 

"No." Jeongin said and smiled while repressing his laugh. 

"What, why?" Hyunjin said, worried that he fucked up or made the younger uncomfortable. 

"Because I simply don't need to go right now." Jeongin finally laughed. "But if you want, I can drink a bit more tomorrow and at about 3 PM we will meet here again?"

Hyunjin then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. If he was agreeing to this, there would be no going back, or at least Hyunjin wouldn't allow himself to do so. He thought about it for a second, of the possible outcomes but in the end agreed. 

Even if it was weird, even if it was gross, Hyunjin felt like this is what he wanted. 

Jeongin nodded and hugged the older before the two then said good night to each other. They excused themselves to their respective bedrooms where Jeongin's roommate Jisung was already waiting for him. The younger was anxious that he and Seungmin may have forgotten to clean something, but regarding Jisung's laid back attitude it was surely not the case. Relieved he laid down. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin laid in his own bed. Chan was working late night in the studio again, so he was alone. 

Hyunjin turned and twisted, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the next day, thinking about what was about to come. He prayed to god that it wouldn't make anything awkward. 

Hyunjin was overthinking things, yet he didn't know that this would possibly be the best sexual adventure he ever had in his life. 

~~

Jeongin is on his 3rd glass of water. When he emptied the whole glass, the other members around the dinner table didn't question him. He must've ate something salty or spicy, the boys probably thought. Hyunjin however, couldn't hide his smirk. 

The youngest refused the go since he woke up. It was about 12 PM right now, but Jeongin already needed to go pretty badly. It was still bearable, but this would soon become torturing as he still remembered from yesterday. 

"Want me to get you another drink?" Hyunjin asked and Chan turned his head as if his name was mentioned. 

"Calm down, he basically just finished that one in one sip." Chan laughed.

Hyunjin's gaze flickered between the leader and Jeongin. Then he got up without hesitating and took the youngest's glass into his hand, all that while Chan's eyes were still fixated on him.

"I just care about our maknae a lot and want him to stay healthy at all times~" Hyunjin said cutely and giggled a bit. It would've surprised him if any of the other members caught on to his ulterior intentions. Chan simply shrugged. Fair enough, he guessed. 

~~

Later, when the group gathered around the living room to watch a nice movie, Hyunjin noticed how uneasy Jeongin gradually became. While Felix got up from his seat besides Jeongin to get the group some popcorn and snacks, Hyunjin took the chance to take it instead. He looked over and noticed how Jeongin subtly tried to press his thighs together. 

Hyunjin was amused by the sight. Seeing Jeongin squirming and shifting in his place because of how much he needed to relief himself already. He was so cute. 

When Felix came back with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a movie in the other, Hyunjin and the others became excited. However, for him it was a way different reason for his joy than the one of the others. He just wanted to get this over with to see the cute little Jeongin fall apart. 

Jeongin wasn't able to focus at all during the whole film. Halfway in and Hyunjin could've sworn he heard him curse under his breath besides him. Hyunjin turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I j-just peed myself a little." Jeongin whispered to the long haired boy. Hyunjin couldn't stop himself from biting the inside of his mouth. 

"Just 20 more minutes." Hyunjin whispered. "Can you hold it that long?"

Jeongin held his hand over his crotch. He didn't care if anyone saw. Then he bit his lip and just nodded silently.

"Alright, that's a good boy." Hyunjin then talked directly into his ear which made Jeongin visibly shudder. After, he took the bottle of water from the table and forced the youngest to take yet another big sip.

~~

"S-so," Jeongin said, voice shaky while he sat on the closed toilet seat with his legs crossed and thighs practically glued together. He looked up at the taller blonde who stood in front of him. "What now?"

Hyunjin thought about it. He wasn't sure either what to do now, after all he had never done this before. Hyunjin wasn't confident enough with that kink to let Jeongin pee on him yet and him pissing into the toilet? Eh, that's too boring.

"Hurry or I will seriously wet my pants!" Jeongin exclaimed and raised his voice a bit.

Hyunjin then suddenly started to strip. "Let's get into the shower."

"You're seriously wanting to shower in a time like this?" Jeongin watched as Hyunjin got out of his boxers. He tried not to stare at his dick which was pretty big already, even if it wasn't too erect right now.

"Nope." Hyunjin stepped into the stall. "You're gonna do it in here, I will watch and then we're going to shower."

Jeongin couldn't care less about the location right now, anything was better than the uncomfortable feeling of wet pants. Jeongin then sighed before getting naked as well.

Hyunjin watched as the blue haired boy got in as well and quickly slid the door shut. He send him a quick reassuring smile before stepping back, leaning onto the wall and crossing his arms. 

"So?" Hyunjin said while Jeongin just awkwardly stood there. His eyes were directed onto the tiles underneath while Hyunjin just stared at his dick. 

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." Jeongin said and let out a chuckle.

"Take your time."

Jeongin did, but in the end his desperation took over. He crossed his legs, whining as he felt a trickle leaking out of his slit. 

"F-fuck Hyunjin, I can't hold it anymore, I- I seriously need to go..." Jeongin said while holding his crotch. 

"It's okay, just let go. Do it for me." Hyunjin said softly and with this, Jeongin's posture softened a bit. 

Soon enough, the stream started and Jeongin took his dick into his hand to aim anywhere but at Hyunjin. Slowly, with every second passing he gained confidence. When he saw that Hyunjin was clearly affected, chest rising with heavy breaths leaving his mouth and his dick growing harder and harder. When Hyunjin moaned without even being touched, it was like a switch was turned in the younger.

Jeongin decided to give him a little bit more of a show.

He started to play with the stream, making it stop before starting again, varying with the pressure, all that while he watched Hyunjin's reactions. When Jeongin started to mix in some moans with the sound of the liquid hitting the ground, Hyunjin loudly cursed. 

Hyunjin took his dick into his hand, not being able to stop himself from getting off from that sight. He would've never thought before that it would turn him on that much. However, he wasn't complaining. After all, he surely had the time of his life right now. 

As Jeongin's stream stopped, he turned the shower on and the mess was fully washed away by the water. He got closer to the blissed out Hyunjin and roughly kissed him while grabbing the hair on the back of his head. He pulled a bit on it to earn a moan from the taller. 

Jeongin licked Hyunjin's lips to ask for entrance and with that he parted his mouth in response. The younger slipped in and let his tongue explore the new area. The free hand roamed all over Hyunjin's naked upper body, all while the older kept his cock firmly in his fist.

The maknae pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. 

"Please fuck me." Hyunjin whined, his lips beautifully swollen and red from the rough kissing. 

Jeongin couldn't say no to that. Immediately he gestured for Hyunjin to get on his knees and he complied happily. Jeongin soon followed, his knees being touched by the cold floor mixed with the lukewarm water that drizzled from above. He positioned himself behind Hyunjin before roughly pushing the older down by his back in order for him to bend over. Hyunjin hissed when his forearms met the coolness from beneath.

"Arch your back for me, whore." Jeongin said and Hyunjin moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure from the sudden nickname at the same time. 

It truly felt like the maknae wasn't himself right now. The demons of lust took over inside Jeongin's mind, but neither of the two complained. It was new, but it wasn't bad. 

Jeongin smacked Hyunjin's pretty ass before circling his finger around his entrance. He teased the other a lot, enjoying all the desperate noises he got in return. Experimentally, Jeongin then inserted his middle finger. 

Comfortable heat wrapped around it. Jeongin was excited to feel all of this around his member. He wondered how good it would feel when it was that beautiful already just around one finger.

Truth is, Jeongin has never topped before, neither has he slept with any of the members, if the incident with Seungmin didn't count. Sure, he had a few one night stands here and then, but not once was he the one giving. 

All the confidence he projected was just an act. In reality, Jeongin was anxious to do anything wrong, to hurt the other or make him hate him in any way. On the other side though, he wanted nothing more than to make him feel good in this moment, so he tried his best to copy what his doms have done and said to him in the past.

Judging by Hyunjin's moans and groans as he fingered him with now two of his long fingers, it seemed to be working well. That made Jeongin feel more secure. 

After it felt like it was enough, Jeongin inserted another finger. Hyunjin flinched at the stretch, but Jeongin made sure to go slow. His dick maybe wasn't the longest, but it was definetly thick, so this was necessary.

"E-enough. Wanna feel you inside me." Hyunjin said once the sting almost fully disappeared after a while, but Jeongin didn't listen.

"Then beg for me." Jeongin said, but Hyunjin stayed strangely silent.

"M-maybe?" Jeongin added with a lower tone and the two then laughed for a bit. Hyunjin however, needed him, so what else was he supposed to do than to be a good boy?

"P-please." Hyunjin whined, the atmosphere getting hotter once again. Jeongin smirked as he took his finger out. "I want your big dick inside of me, w-wanna feel all of you so p-please, Jeongin, please."

Hyunjin wiggled his ass in the air and it was enough for Jeongin now too. He supported himself on Hyunjin's waist while finally pushing into the older. Hyunjin threw his head back in pleasure, mixed with a little bit of pain. Luckily he was into that. 

Jeongin took his sweet time to bottom out. After a while, Hyunjin got used to his size. It was time for Jeongin to start moving. He picked up a steady pace, wiping his wet hair out of his face to get a better view of the boy beneath him. So pretty. 

"You're so gorgeous." Jeongin said with a breathy voice, picking up pace. He leaned down to leave little kisses all over his back which made Hyunjin feel even better than before. Then, Jeongin reached down to pull on Hyunjin's wet hair. Hyunjin let out a high pitched moan. 

Jeongin let go of his hair and pulled out in order to turn the boy onto his back instead. He wanted to see him, especially how pretty he would look while cumming. Jeongin wasted no time to explain anything and just pushed in again without any further warning. Hyunjin's eyes rolled back. 

Immediately, Jeongin pounded into him in a fast pace. He felt like he wouldn't last any longer after the play from before and therefore took the other's cock into his hands in order to jerk him off in a matching pace. 

"Sh-shit, Hyunjin, I am gonna-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Jeongin came already inside Hyunjin's body. Without words the other came as well, mouth hanging agape as cum shot up way up to his chest. 

Jeongin then collapsed onto the other boy. They both just kind of lied there in the shower while droplets of water rolled off their naked bodies. Then, Jeongin chuckled and sat up to look at Hyunjin.

"How was it?" Jeongin asked, eyes wide and curious. Hyunjin couldn't imagine that this was the same boy that fucked him hard just minutes ago. 

"It was wonderful." Hyunjin said and wiped a strand out of the youngers face. "I'm kind of feeling gross right now though."

"Haha, I know." Jeongin said. "But there's one more thing before we clean up."

Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"You have to let me watch you pee as well." Jeongin said, half jokingly. Hyunjin however didn't laugh.

"Alright." He just said and took his now fully flaccid cock into his hand again. Jeongin watched as he shamelessly peed all over his chest, and that a lot. Cum and pee mixed on his torso.

"Actually," Hyunjin said while not even being finished with pissing. "I might just have drunken a lot just for this moment as well." 

Hyunjin winked before finally finishing after a couple of last spurts. He rubbed his hands over his own chest and licked his lips while doing so, knowing exactly that this would drive Jeongin crazy.

"Enough! I don't want to cum again." Jeongin pouted and Hyunjin just laughed. Happily, he took him into his arms again, both of them not caring about the mess on Hyunjin's torso. 

This was going to be a very nice shower. Jeongin certainly owed him a nice long aftercare session.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, Hyunjin has officially been converted into a pissy boy.


End file.
